


Start of Rumour

by mochipepero



Series: Thominho at Hogwarts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipepero/pseuds/mochipepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho can't help but think of Thomas, he though it was rivalry until the rumours starts to go around that he is already dating someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Rumour

Minho develop a confusing type of hatred to Thomas after his first ever lost on Quidditch. Granted They still won the Quidditch cup, but he still can't accept the mar on his record of being undefeated. His friends still manage to include that in conversation just to tease him.

To add insult to injury he always catches himself secretly looking at him, whether on class, in the great hall, courtyard and just about anywhere. All throughout the School term Thomas occupies his mind during free time. 

When the time for Summer break arrives, he breathe out a sigh of release. 2 months. A whole 2 months of no Thomas, this might be what just he needs to get him out of his system. 

Walking down the train looking for an empty compartment, he wave to a few people he recognized, arriving on the last cart, he saw Newt sleeping on one of the compartment. He was about to open it when he saw Thomas sitting opposite Newt, seemingly asleep as well. He frowned but thought nothing of it since he also saw Zart from Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw named Aris.

Minho’s POV

“Minho over here” I looked up and saw Gally still wearing his Slytherin School robes waving me over to the very last compartment.

“Hey Gally, why is Newt with them?” I pointed my thumb back to the compartment where I saw him. 

“Dunno, he was already there sleeping with the others when we arrived, come on we’ve got a few explodings snaps we can play to pass time” Gally entered the compartment again, inside I saw Alby, Frypan another Slytherin, Winston and Jackson from Ravenclaw and 4th years Clint and Ben from Hufflepuff. 

I looked once more on the compartment where I saw Newt and Thomas and followed Gally inside.

sigh ‘I really hope this summer will be a Thomas free mind’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘Thomas Free mind Summer, HAH! I probably spent more time thinking about him than doing my homeworks’ I sighed irritatedly, skipping along the streets of Diagon Alley carrying my School supplies for the new term in 2 weeks. 

Gally and the others are down in the Wealey’s wizard Wheezes stocking up on joke supplies.   
“You’re Joking, that’s a bloody chore and your sister made you do that?” thats Newt’s voice, I was in a corner around Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor when I heard him. I turned on the corner and saw him sitting under an umbrella with Thomas.

“You wouldn’t believe the things she told us to do” I heard the exasperation on his voice. I choose a sit on the far end, far enough so they won’t notice but near enough to hear them. 

“Glad that I’m an only child then, anyway Tommy, have you seen the new items on Quality Quidditch? I heard they have a new set of broomstick cleaner”

“Nope not yet”

“Well then let’s go” I saw them both stand up and I frowned seeing that Newt placed his arms over Thomas’ shoulders. They walk and I followed a couple of feet back. 

I saw them entering the store and some students are also looking at them, some pointing on Newt’s arms on Thomas and whispering. Murmurs got louder when Newt leaned over and whisper something on his ear that causes him to blush and giggle. 

I clenched my fist in frustration, over what? I don’t really have a schucking clue.

“would you look at that, it seems that the rumours about the two of them dating are true after all” I look and saw Alby behind me, Gally and Ben went to the front of the store to get a closer look at some items and probably Newt and Thomas.

“What rumours?” I asked, heart thumping.

“Well it started before the last term ends, people noticed the two of them getting closer, always together even during Hogsmeade visits. Then Ben there said that he saw Thomas sneaking out one night and followed him and he saw him meeting Newt on the 7th floor”

“That true?”

“Yup, I saw it with my own two eyes” I whirled around and saw Ben standing behind me. “Winston also said he overheard Newt telling Aris on how cute Thomas is and how he likes him. There’s also one time I heard Thomas telling chuck about the guys he likes, I didn’t get the name but I know it’s Newt” Ben shrugged.

“Enough of their love life, I’m hungry, let’s go to the leaky cauldron” Gally dragged us all. 

The remaining 2 weeks of term consist of me thinking of Thomas and Newt and controlling the green monster inside me saying that I should take Thomas away from Newt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Start of the new term, his 4th year at Hogwarts. Walking along the corridor of the Hogwarts express, all Minho can hear are students talking about the sweet and giggly couple on the very back of the train. Curious as he was, he looked and found Thomas and Newt, two of them alone, having what looks like a picnic of Chocolate frogs. 

The little green monster inside him keeps on growing and with a new goal in mind, he walked back to his compartment.

“I’ll make you see Thomas, I can make you happier than Newt can”

And thus his 4th year at Hogwarts starts.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is crap ahahah..
> 
> It was supposed to be longer but I lost the original draft so I have to rewrite it..


End file.
